Brothers In The Wild
by Relena Duo
Summary: Little Jimmy and Victor have just run away from home and are looking for a sleeping place. One-Shot, might change that, depends on reviews.


**Hi there ^^**

**Today I present to you my newest fanfic ****_Brothers In The Wild._**

**For Now it is just an One-Shot but that might change depending on your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine, although I wish I did :(**

**Story Summary: Little Jimmy and Victor have just run away from home and are looking for a sleeping place. One-Shot, might change that, depends on reviews.**

* * *

**Sleeping Place.**

Little Jimmy could feel his heart pounding wildly in his little chest as he ran through the thick forest, still holding on tightly on his newly found big brother, Victor.

He could feel all the memories of what has happened only a few hours ago go through his mind again, he could hear the shouting from down in the hall again, he could see the horrified look on his mother's face as she said those dreadfull words that would surely haunt him for the rest of his life.

He could feel the tears stream down his cheeks, how many tears had he shed that night?

Jimmy had no time to even think of an answer to his question as tripped on a tree root and fell down hard on the muddy ground, causing Victor to stop and lift him up on his feet swiftly and yell at him angrily, "Dammit Jimmy!", Jimmy coward back looking down shamefully, he hadn't meant to get lost in his thoughts and trip down, he knew they had to run away from those angry people, but he just couldn't help it.

"S-sorry", he croaked, his voice was still strained after all that had happened,"I-I didn't mean to", he started to cry.

Victor sighed, "Okay, come on, another few miles and we'll stop an' sleep", he said as he grabbed Jimmy's hand and started to drag him along as he once again started to run.

Jimmy obeyed Victor as he nodded silently just before they set to run again. He was already very tired and his feet had began to feel very cold, specially his right foot since he had lost his shoe a few miles ago when he almost tripped then too.

After another hour of running and of Victor ushering him to run faster than he already was Jimmy felt ready to collapse any moment now, his toes and both feet were numb now and he also couldn't feel most of his hands any more, "Victor", he whined and stopped abruptly causing Victor to snap at him, "Don't stop!"

Victor then looking down at the little boy, he sighed, he knew he couldn't drag him any further, the boy was obviously freezing and was exhausted, having used up all his energy to run from those damn people and his voice was already getting faint, but there just wasn't any place near that he could take him to, his trail of thought then got interrupted by the sounds of whimpers.

Victor then realized that the boy had started to cry. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed yet again. He had upset the boy.

"Look Jimmy,"he trailed off, "I didn't mean to...it's just that there is no place to rest yet here.", but Jimmy still cried.

Victor was starting to get desperate, if there could just be some place they could pass the night. He inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm himself, he knew he was of no use if he started to panic, but then it hit him. Had he just smelt what he thought he had smelt?

He started to sniff the air in an attempt to find out where the smell came from, "What are you doing?"Jimmy interrupted him while looking at him with his furrowed eyebrows while attempting to dry his tears away with his already wet and somewhat muddy sleeves.

"I think I can smell something Jimmy!", Victor said enthusiastically.

Jimmy blinked, "I don't smell anything", he said bluntly.

"Oh, come on Jimmy!", Victor was getting more excited by the minute, "The smell is pretty strong!", he sniffed the in the air again, "It comes from this way!", he rapidly grabbed Jimmy's arm and started away.

Jimmy followed him running as fast as he could, it seemed like Victor had found some nice place to pass the night, which made him very happy.

After a while an old building came into vision, it was an old barn with animals in it. Jimmy just started at it, "There! Isn't it awesome!", Victor grinned madly.

Jimmy just stood there still for a moment, eyeing the barn, then suddenly said, "How were you able to smell it that far away?" he asked Victor without taking his eyes off the barn.

Victor's grin disappeared, he had been so excited about finally founding a place to spent the night he hadn't even noticed that he had been able to smell a barn that was almost half a mile away, thing that he had never been able to do before "I don't know" he said, he was very confused now.

Jimmy decided to look away from the barn for a moment and looked up at Victor for a moment and noticed the confused look on Victor's face.

"It's still a nice place to spent the night, right?" he said, "Huh? ah, yea! It is!" Victor snapped out of his trance and went back to his proud pose, "Come on, lets go inside and get ourselves warm", Jimmy nodded and followed him happily into the barn.

* * *

After some time in the barn Victor had fixed them both a nice hay bed for each one to sleep in.

"C'mon Jimmy, this one here is yours and that one just beside it is mine", he pointed at each one and proceeded to throw himself on his bed of hay.

Jimmy just stood there and hesitantly began to walk towards his bed when he suddenly heard a wolf howl far away he duck into his bed and shivered from both fear and because he was still freezing.

Victor chuckled, he just had to laugh at his little brother's antics as he got scared at the sound of a howling wolf that was obviously very far away.

"Not funny!", Jimmy whined from under the hay he was trying to hide in.

Victor looked at Jimmy, he remembered how he had always wanted a little brother, someone he could care of and teach everything he knew, he remembered how he had promised himself how he would take care of his little brother and how he would care for him on those cold winter nights so he wouldn't get sick, and how he would protect him from their father when he came home drunk and tried to beat them, he shuddered at that last thought, his father had almost always come home drunk and would then try to beat him, sometime he would get to run away fast enough, but he didn't have that kind of luck always.

Victor shook his and sighed, his father was dead, gone for good now, and now he had gotten himself a little brother, just as he had always wanted. It was almost too good to be true.

He smiled, everything was going to be good from now on.

Almost as if Jimmy had heard his last thought he said, "What are we going to do now?" , he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Victor immediately knew what Jimmy was talking about. It was true, what were they going to do now? They didn't have food, they didn't have clothes, they didn't even have a house. To think he had thought only a moment ago that everything was going to be fine from now on, how stupid had he been.

But still, he DID have his little brother, which was still good, they actually might just manage to go on, and perhaps, just perhaps, they would someday have a really nice home all of their own.

"Victor?", he heard Jimmy call his name.

Victor smiled back at him, "You know what Jimmy? We're gonna be fine!"

"After all, we have each other don't we?", he grinned.

Jimmy smiled back at him,"Yea!" he said happily.

"After all, tomorrow will be another day, and its surely gonna be better than today"

"Yea", added Jimmy.

* * *

They laid silently for some time, just going trough their own thoughts. Victor was happy at what he had managed today, he had managed to run run away from the angry people fast enough with Jimmy, ha had also found the barn and just now he had managed to calm down Jimmy.

Just as he thought that he heard another howl far away and saw Jimmy duck, yet again into his hay.

Victor sighed, he knew that those wolves were probably gonna howl the whole night long, and Jimmy needed the sleep to have enough energy for tomorrow's trials.

"C'mon Jimmy, those wolves are miles away from us!", he said exasperatedly.

Jimmy only shivered in response.

Victor rolled his eyes as he got up and walked away. Jimmy shot up from his hay immediately, "Where are you going?", he asked.

"I'm just looking for somethin'", he called back, after some time he came back with what looked like an old blanket.

"Look at what I got", he grinned as he sat down on his bed with the blanket and threw it over himself.

Jimmy just started at the blanket for a second, swallowed hard and asked, "M-may I-I ... um ... sleep with you tonight?" he said, unsure of himself.

Victor motioned for him to come,"Sure" before he had finished to said that Jimmy was already by his side under the warm blanket and cuddled on Victors warm chest.

Victor smiled at his little brother

"Good night little brother", he said as he embraced him and tightened the blanket over him.

"Good night", yawn, "big brother", Jimmy said as he finally fell asleep.

That night they both slept peacefully and Jimmy didn't even wake up once at the sound of the wolves.

Yea, maybe, just maybe they might make it through all good.

* * *

**Well, well, I truly hope you all enjoyed it ^^**

**As you can see in this story they are just both discovering their mutant powers and if this story gets a good review I will continue to write about the brothers and their childhood and how they learn about their mutations and how to control them.**

**So, Please Review! ^^**


End file.
